


Dear Diary...

by awkwardjazzy



Series: NCT Fics [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Today I saw someone I've never seen before......





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I jut found this to be cute tbh and there's a second part and it's Jaeno!!! I'm so excited!  
> Anywho, read on to (hopefully) satisfy your Markhyuck needs!

~January 1, 2014~  
Today I saw someone I’ve never seen in my class before. Jeno says his name’s Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck. He also says that Donghyuck has been going to our school since the third grade, but I think he’s lying to me. How could I not know someone as beautiful as him with his fluffy maroon hair and chocolate colored eyes. I seriously don’t remember seeing him before in school. Also his glasses are too cute. I don’t think he saw me which is good.  
-Mark

~January 1, 2014~  
...Senpai noticed me today. After nine years of going to the same school and having a crush on him, he’s finally noticed me. Lee Minhyung noticed me!...I’m okay...wait, what if he was judging me? Oh great, just what I need. Whatever, I don’t care anymore…  
-Hyuckkie

* * *

 

~January 13, 2014~  
He talked to me today...we were assigned as partners for our project so I don’t really think it counts that much because it’s not like he wanted to talk to me. Why would he? We didn’t talk much anyway so it doesn’t matter that much. Ugh, this stupid crush! I hate it so much….. I wish I mattered. If only…  
-Hyuckkie

~January 13, 2014~  
We got paired up today! I get to spend the next five to ten days hanging out with Donghyuck!...for the project…..of course….it was kind of awkward at first, but I understand. He has such a smooth voice! It’s so cute!! I don’t think he likes me though…  
-Mark

* * *

 

~January 23, 2014~  
Today was the last day we were paired for our projects. He won’t talk to me anymore. I don’t know what to do now!!! I really want him to keep talking to me but I don’t know how… I asked Jeno, but he said it was my problem and then he proceeded talking about some stupid dance rival he was forced to be dance partners with. I tried to help, but I’ve got my own damn problem and his name is Lee Donghyuck.  
-Mark

~January 23, 2014~  
Senpai will be leaving me today….our project is done and I have no real excuse to talk to him anymore, but it’s okay. It’s not like he likes me anyway...I might as well give up on Minhyung. It’s been a waste of nine years of my life.  
-Hyuckkie

* * *

 

~March 14, 2014~  
I should have kept walking…. I should’ve walked right on past him, but NO! I’m too nice to do that….He fell today. He fell face first onto the ground. I just had to be the nice guy and help him up. It felt nice when he grabbed my hand. He didn’t thank me, but I couldn’t get over the feeling of his hand. I know he doesn’t like me, I’m overthinking it too much…  
-Hyuckkie

~March 14, 2014~  
I fell today…. Right on my face….. In front of Donghyuck….. How embarrassing… But he was nice about it and he didn’t make fun of me. He helped me up and he was so sweet! His hand was really soft too! I wanted to just hold his hand all day! An then he said “be more careful next time”, he’s so nice!  
-Mark

* * *

 

~May 13, 2014~  
He tripped today. I was so worried for him that I rushed over to him. He ended up being okay! I was really glad because I would hate myself for just watching him fall. It was quite an awkward situation though…  
-Mark

~May 13, 2014~  
I tripped today… I closed my eyes so I couldn’t see where I’d fall…. I never fell. When I opened my eyes I was still up but not standing straight on my feet. I was in the arms of Minhyung. He caught me and saved me from face planting the floor. It was an awkward hug because one I was falling and two he was trying to catch me…. And even if after he saved me from my face meeting its impending doom all I could say was “uh thanks?” What the heck man? Uh...thanks? Really Donghyuck! You stupid…..  
-Hyuckkie

* * *

 

~December 20, 2014~  
He held my hand today… I was super happy….Until he said his best friend’s name. He grabbed my hand and started dragging me away at a really fast pace while shouting “Jeno, hurry up!” Apparently this friend was quieter than usual and then he turned around and saw that I was extremely confused. I don’t know how to feel, but I do know that I’m not too fond of being mistaken for this Jeno guy.  
-Hyuckkie

~December 20, 2014~  
I held his hand today. He dyed his hair recently and their hairstyles are so similar. It’s not my fault! I was trying so hard, I thought it was Jeno so I dragged him while walking. He was being rather quiet so I turned around to comment on how quiet he was being when I noticed that it was not Jeno, but none other than Lee Donghyuck. I apologized repeatedly. I think I terrified the poor kid! Oh, what do I do?...  
-Mark

* * *

 

~June 5, 2015~  
Today is it. Today’s the last day I see Donghyuckkie. We’re graduating…...I don’t want to leave him! I-I didn’t even get to tell him I liked him! And now it’s too late! What do I do?  
-Mark

* * *

 

~June 8, 2015~  
Well, it’s about damn time I gave up on my ten year crush. It’s probably for the best anyway. He never loved me and now I’m moving to Busan for college anyway. I’ve lost my chance….it’s too late now. I can’t do anything… I wish I had…  
-Hyuckkie

~June 8, 2015~  
Donghyuck is moving away from Seoul for college. His Friend Jaemin told me. He’s leaving in a week, that’s too soon! I never got to tell him I liked him…. I need to tell him, but it’s too late….  
-Mark

* * *

 

~June 14, 2015~  
I confessed to him today. He sat there with that stupid blank face that I fell in love with. I couldn’t handle the pain of rejection that was about to come so I had to Kris out of there (sorry not sorry). I’ve began listening to power ballads already. I don’t want to move to Busan for college anymore….  
-Mark

~June 14, 2015~  
He confessed to me today...I didn’t know what to say… He just suddenly got up and ran away. He shouted “I like you” and ran away without even giving me time to answer. But it’s too late now. I’m leaving for Busan in less than six hours! I have no time to tell him I love him and make it to the Busan School of Performing Arts on time. It’s impossible! I mean, I guess things happen for a reason. We were just never meant to be together I guess…..  
-Hyuckkie

* * *

 

~June 18, 2015~  
No way….  
-Mark

* * *

 

~June 23, 2015~  
I must be seeing things….  
-Mark

* * *

 

~June 25, 2015~  
I swear I keep seeing Donghyuck….  
-Mark

* * *

 

~June 28, 2015~  
I’m seriously going crazy! Why do I keep imagining Donghyuck? Why would he be at the Busan School of Performing Arts?  
-Mark

* * *

 

~June 30, 2015~  
I saw him today…  
-Hyuckkie

* * *

 

~July 15, 2015~  
I know he’s really here, I’m going to do what I’ve been waiting ten years to do….  
-Hyuckkie

* * *

 

~July 17, 2015~  
...He’s really here…  
-Mark

* * *

 

~July 18, 2015~  
I did it…  
-Hyuckkie

~July 18, 2015~  
...He kissed me…  
-Mark

* * *

 

~July 22, 2015~  
I asked him out.  
-Mark

~July 22, 2015~  
...I said yes…  
-Hyuckkie

~July 22, 2015~  
He said yes! I can’t believe it…  
-Mark

* * *

  
*  
*  
*  
*

~July 22, 2018~  
I’m going to do it today after three years…  
-Hyuckkie

~July 22, 2018~  
He proposed to me…  
-Mark

~July 22, 2018~  
He said yes…  
-Hyuckkie

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so that's the end. Comments and kudos much appreciated. Please tell me what is bad about this because I would love to know. Don't hold back either, thank you!  
> ~Stay Beautiful


End file.
